This invention relates to a convertible shelving unit and will have particular but not limited application to a convertible shelving system having a multi-use adjustable shelving unit.
Heretofore, multi-purpose book trucks have been used to transfer or display books in places such as libraries, retail book stores, and home libraries. The current industry standard utilizes a cart having side walls, a flat lower and upper surface having typically three to five shelves. The shelves are generally permanently fixed in position for increased strength and stability, and are easily transportable on caster wheels. However, there are problems associated with such designs. Although industry standard multi-purpose book trucks are well known for their durability, the permanently placed shelving is inflexible when trying to accommodate items of different shapes, sizes, and the manner in which they can be displayed. The end result for the user is the need to purchase several multi-purpose book trucks in different shapes, sizes, and shelving configurations. In this invention, a convertible shelving unit has shelving that is easily adaptable in allowing the user to arrange the shelving in a variety of different positions. Such a shelving unit allows for greater flexibility without sacrificing durability and can be used not only in a library setting, but at the home or office as well.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a convertible shelving unit with an easily adaptable shelving system.
Another object of this invention is to provide a shelving unit for transporting and accommodating a variety of products within a home, office, or public building.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following description.